Truth Or Dare
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: Um, James and the other boys were playing truth or dare, and James gets a CERTAIN dare. Stuff about reproducing is in there, and the rating is for future chapters. Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

http://a52.g.akamai.net/7/52/2400/8825f8f766d44e/www.backstreetboys.com/uploaded_media/n_quit_as_long.jpg  
  
  
Truth or dare," Sirius said, playing with the strings on his boxers. James bit his lips to the side. "Dare." Sirius jumpped up. "Ha! I dare you to ask Lily Evans to the Christmas dance!!" James' eyes went wide. "That little dorky girl? The one that's always tripping on or breaking something?" Sirius nodded and smiled. "Man! I can't do that!" Sirius stood up. "You have to!!" "Oh fine. I'll do it!" He walked out of his room. Remus turned to James. "How long 'till he realizes he's only in his boxers?" The boys all shrugged.   
  
Rushing down the halls with her nose in a book, she didnt even notice the boy running after her, in only his boxers. They both bumpped heads. "Ouch!" she shouted in her squeeky voice. James looked down. "Oh crap," he whispered. Lily looked down to where his eyes were. She covered her mouth and let out light squeeky laughs. "What, may I ask is so funny?" She pointed. "The little bunny's." He looked down again. "Sirius, I'm going to kill you." She smiled, and walked past him. "Wait, Lily." Lily's ears stung. He knew her name? Popular, beautiful... JAMES POTTER!   
  
"Pardon? If you hadn't noticed, I'm in my pajamas." He scratched his ears. "Well I guess that beats me being in my BOXERS!" Her smile seemed to brighten her whole face. He smiled. Her hair was in cute dark red pig tails. "I need to ask a question." She nodded, and accidently dropped all the books she had in her arms onto the floor. James bent down and picked some of them up. "What I need to ask, is if..." A sudden sleezy, greesy haired boy with black hair, ran past them, pushing James onto her. They were both on the floor. His hands were on either side of her, supporting his weight. "Oh, Lily, I'm so sor-" She put her fingers to his lips, and shook her head. "No words. But will you do me a favour?" He looked at her. "Get the hell away from you?" "No. Get off my hair." His hand was on one of her pig-tails.  
  
Lily looked up nervously at the boy above her, admiring the rippling muscles on his arms. Without warning, his lips fell onto hers. He felt her tremble under him, and cupped her face with his hand. His lips left hers. "I'm sorry Lily. I know, I hardly know you. I'm very sorry." Lily's muscled melted. "JAMES POTTER!" came a loud familliar yell. "Professer Velvet!" he said, jumpping up. Lily stood up too. Professor Velvet grabbed each ear. "Don't you remember the rules? No reproducing in school!" She carried both of them to her classroom. "Ok, now, you two need to not get frisky. And, if you must... do it where you won't get CAUGHT!"  
  
The two were walking back to the common room, when the thought struck his brain. "I still never asked you what I had to ask you. Will you go to the Christm-" Peeves pushed Lily into James' arms. "Peeves! You over grown puff of cigarette smoke." The feeling of his chest muscles on her bare skin made her go weak. "Now this is the last time I'm going to try this. Will you go to the Christmas dance with me?" Lily looked into his beautful BLUE eyes, (A/N I forget who, but someone yelled at me about pink with purple polka dots, so I got the colour right this time! Be proud!!!)  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. "Shouldnt you ask, Pandy, or Magenta?" James shook his head. "I want to go with you." "Well then..." she said, taking a deep breath, "...I'll go with you." James smiled, and brushed a curl from her eyes. "Well, I'll see you in the morning I suppose." Lily ran into her room, accidently slamming the door onto her hair.   
  
Pandy and Magenta were playing wizards chess. "King me!" Magenta yelled. Spring and Molly smiled. They took one look at Lily's face and knew. "Well well well. Someone's been making out." Lily sat on the edge of her bed. "I have not," she whispered, catching her breath. She was still nervous. Pandy smiled. "I can tell," she said. Lily looked up at her. "How?" she asked. Pandy took her chin in her hand. "You have that love struck look in your eyes, that's how i can tell." Lily felt her cheeks burn red. "I was NOT making out with-" Lily cought her tongue right as she almost yelled it out. Pandy smiled. "Well, now we're getting somewhere. Come on, tell us who it is. We wont make fun of you!"  
  
"Come on man, tell us. We wont laugh." James looked at Sirius. "But I didnt do anything." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Right. And I've never pulled a prank in my life. Come on man. You have lipstick sumgged on your lips. Now, unless you're wearing it because it makes you feel pretty, which is quite possibal, something happened." James stood up. "Summer lovin, had me a blast!" (A/n sorry. I couldnt resist!) "I did just as you said. I asked her to the dance. OK?" Sirius looked up at Remus. "I dont believe him." James sighed. "You know what, I'm going to bed. Good night." Sirius smiled. "I know you loooooooooove her. Don't even lie."   
  
A/N That's it for now. Now, I have a request. I have sooooooo many series' out right now. If you'd be so kind, e-mail me with your vote as to which you'd like for me to finish first. After I finish that one, I'll go with the one I got the next votes for, so on and so forth. I just feel bad because I started so many stories a loooooong time ago, and I never finished them. There's even a story, Princess Ame, that no one reviewed! It's stupid though. Well, thanks! And happy voting! 


	2. Authors note

Um, hi. This is Sarah. This isn't the next part to the story. This is a mildly long A/N. I know  
  
Magenta and Pandy were playing wizards CHESS. Sheesh. The point WAS that Magenta was a stupid  
  
popular girl. Hense the fact that Spring smiled. Spring knew how stupid MAGENTA was and was  
  
laughing at her. That was why she laughed! REAOR!! Sorry for the outburst. I just couldn't  
  
believe that nobody cought that! Well, that's it for now. I'm almost done with part 2.   
  
  
  
One more thing. I don't think anyone read the A/N in my other story. I would be VERY happy, if you  
  
did what it says. It says, and I quote,  
  
"A/N That's it for now. Now, I have a request. I have sooooooo many series' out right now. If  
  
you'd be so kind, e-mail me with your vote as to which you'd like for me to finish first. After I  
  
finish that one, I'll go with the one I got the next votes for, so on and so forth. I just feel  
  
bad because I started so many stories a loooooong time ago, and I never finished them. There's  
  
even a story, Princess Ame, that no one reviewed! It's stupid though. Well, thanks! And happy  
  
voting!"  
  
The stories in the running are,  
  
"Truth or Dare"  
  
"UNTITLED"  
  
"The Girl Needs Help"  
  
"Tears=Romance"  
  
"Summer Dreams"  
  
"Love Your Own Way"  
  
"Jamsie Boy"  
  
"I Wish Upon A Star"  
  
"I Think I..."  
  
"Happy Halloween"  
  
And  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
  
Ok, email me at aarons_obsession@hotmail.com with which on you'd like me to finsh first. Ok,  
thank you for reading this! 


End file.
